


В поисках хливких шорьков

by Pilot_Key, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilot_Key/pseuds/Pilot_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: На что только не пойдёшь ради научного эксперимента…
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	В поисках хливких шорьков

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Веном полностью поглотил тело и сознание Эдди. Хливкие шорьки — отсылка к абсурдному стихотворению Льюиса Кэролла «Бармаглот».

Обычный лондонский переулок, граффити на кирпичной стене, грязные деревянные ящики. От зелёного мусорного бака у двери исходило зловоние протухших мясных отходов, вокруг летали липкие мухи — суровая железная дверь была чёрным входом в небольшой ресторан. Было около полуночи, и жёлтый свет от фонарных столбов на главной улице еле-еле достигал переулка, освещая его лишь на половину. 

Во тьме тупика лежало изуродованное тело мужчины. На закрытых веках виднелись следы от окровавленных пальцев. Снятый скальп кровавой тряпкой лежал рядом. На оголенном черепе зиял круглый вырез размером с ладонь. Странным было то, насколько точным тот был — словно пропиленный профессиональным хирургом с лучшими инструментами. Сквозь отверстие просматривался мозг: пухлые извилины сероватой плоти с выделяющимися тёмными венами. Но это было не единственное увечье умершего.

Руки и ноги, отделенные от туловища, были сложены рядом с телом аккуратной окровавленной пирамидкой. Ноги даже остались в штанинах и кожаных ботинках. В отличие от черепа конечности были явно вырваны насильно — из тела торчали острые обломки костей и безвольными жгутами висели остатки мышц. Кожа порвалась неравномерно, и местами местами можно было заметить ошмётки плоти, держащиеся на тонких полосках кожи. 

Над телом нагнулась молодая девушка с очень светлыми волосами и в странном голубом плаще с капюшоном. В руке она держала волшебную палочку, а над её головой завис небольшой шарик голубоватого света. 

От дальней стены, едва видной во мраке, отделилась громадная тень. Подойдя вплотную к девушке, тень наклонилась к ней, и слюна из зубастой пасти с хлюпаньем закапала на расчленённое тело. Из пасти высунулся длинный язык и осторожно коснулся щеки девушки. 

— Веном, нет! 

— Но я же ласково лизнул тебя в щёку! — возмутилась тень. — Тебе нравится, когда собаки так делают! 

— Терпение, друг мой. 

— Ну можно я хотя бы займусь конечностями? А? — заканючил монстр. 

Девушка выпрямилась и палочкой передвинула шарик света, осветив нависшую над ней громадную чёрную тушу с зубастой улыбкой и белыми глазами на пол-лица. 

— Во-первых, ты не должен был их отрывать. 

Веном свесил язык и наклонил голову вправо, как заправский щенок. Луне Лавгуд пришлось признать, что это существо быстро выучило её слабые стороны. 

— Ладно, только не мешай. 

Веном с восторгом перепрыгнул Луну и труп, схватил руку и с наслаждением откусил. Кость с хрустом отломилась.

— Сразу бы так, — пробормотал он, вцепившись и во вторую руку.

Когда все конечности были съедены, Веном снова повис у Луны над плечом. Та тем временем копалась в мозгах погибшего, закатав рукава мантии и по локоть испачкав руки в крови. Пока Веном был занят, Луна успела рассечь мужчину от горла до паха и покопаться во внутренностях. Пахли они просто потрясающе, особенно печень. В магическом свете было хорошо видно и лёгкие, и, к удовольствию Венома, они были абсолютно чисты. Курение Веном строго осуждал. Во-первых, Луна не переносила запах табака, а во-вторых, лёгкие курильщиков были отвратительны на вкус, будто кусок резины.

Луна откинула волосы с лица, оставив красную полосу через всю щёку и обернулась на Венома. На её лице проступила небольшая озадаченность.

— Ты знаешь, кажется, хливких шорьков в нём нет.

Прозвучало это так, словно провалился важный эксперимент. По сути, так и было.

— А эти, мозгоштуки?

— Мозгошмыги? Похоже, что они успели поиграться с его мозгом и улететь. Я нашла только последствия их влияния. 

— Но это же хорошо!

Луна пожала плечами.

— Это мы с тобой уже находили. Неинтересно.

Уловив нотки разочарования в голосе Луны, Веном решил, что настало его время.

— То есть, он тебе больше не нужен?

— Не особо. Образцы мозга я, конечно, взяла. Но по большей части это была пустая трата времени. Мы убили его просто так. 

— Но-но-но! 

Веном впечатляюще облизнулся. 

— Так уж и быть, я тебя спасу от угрызений совести и сожру его труп. Получается, мы убили его не просто так, а мне на ужин. Ну так можно я его сожру? Я голоден ещё с того момента, как отрывал ему конечности. Да и внутренности так пахнут! Ты ковырялась в них целую вечность. 

Луна тяжело вздохнула.

— А я надеялась, что у нас с тобой прорыв. Ладно, приятного аппетита. 

Встав в полный рост, Луна отошла, давая Веному место. Тот тут же вгрызся в остывающую плоть, брызгая кровью во все стороны. Оглядев свою заляпанную мантию, Луна принялась колдовать, чтобы вернуть ей прежний волшебный вид. 

Из переулка вышли двое: молодая девушка, похожая на ангела, и огромная чёрная тень, скользящая по стенам, — а в пустом переулке всё так же воняло отходами из мусорного бака. И кто догадается, что этот отвратительный запах и лужи крови принадлежат не корове?


End file.
